<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【花镜】草莓蛋糕与栗子蒙布朗 by fireworkinstar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22480657">【花镜】草莓蛋糕与栗子蒙布朗</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireworkinstar/pseuds/fireworkinstar'>fireworkinstar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider Ex-Aid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:48:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22480657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireworkinstar/pseuds/fireworkinstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>镜飞彩每天都会吃掉一个草莓蛋糕，但他其实想吃栗子蒙布朗<br/>花家大我从来不看经济周刊，不过有人买的话，翻翻也无所谓</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hanaya Taiga/Kagami Hiiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【花镜】草莓蛋糕与栗子蒙布朗</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>花家医生和镜医生还不是恋人时一些复杂又简单的关系<br/>↑大概是这么个想法<br/>破车，不要抱有期待最好</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　CR的桌上总会放有一个草莓蛋糕。盒子是附近出名的甜点店，永梦无论什么时候朝那儿路过，都能看见高中女生和主妇们排起长长的队伍。而这个草莓蛋糕总是在他们到达CR时就已经安静地躺在桌上。</p><p>　　永梦医生未曾多想，CR里唯一一个对甜食有偌大执念的人，那位高傲的外科医生，好像神通广大一点也没什么大不了，况且这是蛋糕，他总能想办法吃到。</p><p>　　彼时他们已经结束了假面骑士编年史的战斗，CR上下其乐融融，除了关在游戏机里的神大人偶尔显得很吵之外，宝生永梦觉得现在的生活简直是快乐无比。</p><p>　　也有一点不好。</p><p>　　天才外科医总是板着脸这件事，在圣都大学附属医院里人尽皆知，如果遇上另一位医生，镜飞彩的温度大概会降至冰点。</p><p>　　 花家大我。</p><p>　　花家医生从无证变成了有证，相对的，专治游戏病的庸医隔三差五就要来CR述职。花家大我每次都散漫地来，气势汹汹地把报告书甩在桌面上，震得院长眼睛一瞪，转头向亲儿子寻求帮助。</p><p>　　亲儿子背挺得笔直，头也不抬，拿着刀把草莓蛋糕切成六块——当然，全都是给他自己的——再将六块分成二十四块，煞有介事地放进嘴里。</p><p>　　他品尝草莓蛋糕就像一流的品酒师抿一口红酒，奶油和草莓而已，他好像也能品出多少回味似的。</p><p>　　花家大我不说话，他得等院长看完报告才能回去，于是两只手都揣在白大褂的衣兜里，扬起一边的眉毛看着院长。</p><p>　　镜大院长其实很不想揽这份活，一是花家大我脾气不怎么样，是他特别不爱对付的那类人，二是，这位经历坎坷的医生和自己亲儿子总有那么多磕磕绊绊爱恨纠葛，虽然误会解开过一次，但镜飞彩永远都是那张冰冻了二十多年的脸，谁也看不出他究竟想的什么，镜灰马思前想后，觉得花家大我至少还算不上朋友。</p><p>　　可是花家大我的冷脸也格外有威胁性。</p><p>　　镜灰马偶尔觉得自己想太多了，不如早点批完报告早点结束这种折磨，可亲儿子的冷脸也摆在旁边，他左右为难，总觉得自己应该站在儿子这边，不能表现得太干脆。</p><p>　　镜灰马偷偷瞥一眼他的亲儿子，镜飞彩慢条斯理地吃完了草莓蛋糕的六分之一，“啪”地一声，将刀叉放在桌面上，站起身来：“我想吃栗子蒙布朗。”</p><p>　　他这句话叫CR内其他人都摸不着头脑，但谁都不说话，只有九条贵利矢天不怕地不怕，端着咖啡漫不经心地接过话头：“那你去买啊。”</p><p>　　镜飞彩回头瞥了贵利矢一眼，眼神冷得像刀，法医故意撇了撇嘴，夸张地耸起肩膀，一蹬椅子，刷啦啦滑到宝生永梦身边去，在永梦耳边说：“哎呀哎呀，外科医生可怕死了。”</p><p>　　永梦只能苦笑，心想您这音量，生怕镜医生听不清楚。</p><p>　　镜飞彩双手往裤兜里一放，踩着他一尘不染的皮鞋便往CR外走，Poppy和贵利矢想着镜飞彩切好的草莓蛋糕，还没来得及碰到盘子，外科医生未卜先知，站在门边，一字一句：“不准吃我的蛋糕。”</p><p>　　两位蛋糕小偷只能不甘心地把手缩回去，镜飞彩是世界上唯一一个会为了蛋糕而变身lv100追杀队友的男人，草莓蛋糕而已，不值得。</p><p>　　花家大我一直不说话，等到镜飞彩走出CR，自动门合上，他才开口：“能签字了吗？我忙得很，没时间在这里过家家。”</p><p>　　镜灰马腹诽花家大我的不尊重，念念叨叨地把报告翻到最后一页，十分应付地签好自己的名字，又不甚愿意地把报告推到花家那边去。</p><p>　　花家大我从鼻子里发出一声冷哼，带着点自然而然的嘲讽，院长不乐意了，觉得自己不应该被一个有前科的年轻医生这么威胁，理了理白大褂便要站起身来发难，花家当他不存在，掂了掂手上的文件夹，连一句“再见”也不讲，径自离开。</p><p>　　“什么态度啊！臭小子！”镜灰马心里有些庆幸，又不能丢了院长的面子，于是在花家大我出门后，对着紧闭的自动门挥了挥拳头。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　CR是一个藏宝库。这里什么都可能有：九条贵利矢的五袋方糖和咖啡；Poppy和帕拉德不知从哪里弄来的毛绒玩具、格斗游戏卡带和贴满Poppy卡通形象贴纸的游戏机；宝生永梦的一大袋糖果，放在儿科办公室里老是会被调皮的孩子偷，他干脆全都堆到CR来；檀黎斗软磨硬泡让Poppy帮他带的一大叠资料，看过之后便被贵利矢拿去乱涂乱画，神大人隔着屏幕狂怒，也没什么用，贵利矢我行我素，甚至把画好的王八拿给神大人欣赏。院长最开始喊两句“你们把CR当什么地方了”，自从他自己也忘了两本杂志在CR后，理亏的院长再也不对医生们提意见了。</p><p>　　CR里唯独不会出现笔——医院里都很难出现笔。也不会出现镜飞彩的东西。天才外科医生对自己的东西严防死守，他在外科有一片整洁的办公区域，“镜飞彩”三个字就是最好的围墙，没有人敢踏足他的私人领域半步，镜飞彩还有点小洁癖，不想和CR里这群没个正形的医生们同流合污，连吃蛋糕的刀叉都是自带，吃完后再放进餐盒，自己带走。</p><p>　　除开镜飞彩外，CR是医生们的藏宝库。</p><p>　　镜飞彩唯一一次失误，在某个午休时大白于天下。永梦的bugstar无所事事，在毛绒玩具里翻找一张没通关的游戏卡带，把玩偶丢得满屋都是，Poppy抗议同类无礼的行为，跟在帕拉德身后委屈巴巴地捡自己的玩具。一只猫的玩偶滚落在桌子角落里，Poppy弯腰去捡，“咦”了一声，从角落里拖出一本崭新的杂志来。</p><p>　　“黎斗，杂志掉了哦。”Poppy举起杂志，冲着游戏机那边喊。</p><p>　　神大人双手抱胸，眯起眼睛：“你在说什么不着边际的话？我怎么可能弄掉杂志？”</p><p>　　Poppy眨眨眼睛反应过来：檀黎斗收监多日，连资料都得Poppy读给他听，的确不可能碰到实物。</p><p>　　“神怎么可能弄掉杂志！”</p><p>　　……倒也不是这么回事。Poppy习以为常，无视从游戏机里传出的声音，研究起这本经济时事周刊究竟属于谁。</p><p>　　“CR有人炒股吗？”Poppy翻至“幻梦公司连续涨停”那一页，问。</p><p>　　这是个好问题，医生们一齐摇头，空留给Poppy一个巨大的问号。</p><p>　　那谁会看经济周刊？写满经济术语的周刊摆在一堆医学材料中间显得格格不入，Poppy敲破了脑袋也想不出这本杂志究竟属于谁，永梦过来拿糖，见Poppy苦恼得不得了，于心不忍，在自己不多的人际关系网里搜索一圈，开口：“说起来，大我医生……”</p><p>　　“我的。”</p><p>　　CR的门开了。</p><p>　　“哎？”</p><p>　　镜飞彩大步流星地走进来，拎起那本周刊，面无表情：“我的。忘记拿了，不好意思。”</p><p>　　“飞彩居然炒股？！”Poppy惊讶。镜医生永远把自己泡在医学期刊和手术案例里，医学世家出身的小少爷也从来不缺钱，他的世界里会出现“经济”二字，简直叫人不可置信。</p><p>　　镜飞彩眉头一皱，反问：“不可以吗？”他的语气夹着针芒，Poppy只能摆摆手说没有。镜飞彩对Poppy的果断感到满意，拎着那本和他气质极其不符的杂志，大步流星地离开了。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　花家大我下班，看了眼时间，估计海那边的西马妮可还没睡觉，拨了一个国际电话过去。少女忙着赶论文，语气冲得很，问他“干嘛”。</p><p>　　花家医生沉默了半天，等到西马妮可不耐烦了，才缓缓开口：“栗子蒙布朗是什么？”</p><p>　　“……哈？！”西马妮可极具穿透力的愤怒声音在听筒里炸响，“你浪费我的电话费和宝贵时间就是为了问我蒙布朗是什么？！不知道就给我自己去查！”</p><p>　　没来得及回敬，对面已经怒气冲冲地挂掉了电话。赶死线的医学生的确惹不起，花家大我学生时代也是这样过来的，他早该有这个心理准备。花家只能叹气，不情不愿地打开搜索引擎，在自己只有医学和股票的词条里添上一条不伦不类的“栗子蒙布朗”。</p><p>　　花家大我人如其名是个肉食派，从小到大，对甜食都无一丁点造诣，那些五彩斑斓的裱花，甜腻的奶油和鲜艳的水果都和他无缘，要知道，顶着花家那样一张脸，混在高中生和主妇之间排队买蛋糕，是一种多么大的心理煎熬，面对笑容满面的店员，他也不知道该说什么，他对甜食的判断稀少得可怜，认定草莓蛋糕就是万能的。他早起，趁人不算多，混在主妇的队伍里，等到了他，花家不说话，指指新鲜的草莓蛋糕，填一张送至圣都大学附属医院的外送单，再逛回他的诊所去。</p><p>　　这样难道不好吗？花家大我一边翻看花花绿绿的蒙布朗图片，一边想，没事吃什么栗子蒙布朗。</p><p>　　花家以前不租房子，倒也不是没钱，只是他一直认为自己的生活没什么精致的必要，既然诊所能睡，那就睡在诊所。但某位有一点小洁癖的精英人士不太愿意，花家姑且租了套能让精英人士点头说好的房子。</p><p>　　他回家没一会儿，门锁“咔哒”一声被人打开，精英人士回家了。</p><p>　　</p><p> </p><p>　　镜飞彩就像草莓蛋糕。</p><p>　　甜的，柔软的，细腻的。花家能正好将外科医生圈在怀里，埋下头咬镜飞彩后颈上的一块肉，他弓起背就像蓄势待发的捕食者，用牙齿尖恶质地磨蹭镜飞彩后颈那块肉。</p><p>　　他的手指在镜飞彩身体里进出，穴肉都被润滑液泡软，让花家大我可以畅通无阻地将手指探进更深的地方搅弄。不明所以的液体在室内发出清晰可闻的响声，小少爷的耳朵尖登时烧起来。花家想，这不过是因为镜飞彩要把那些声音堵在喉咙里默不作声，所以才只能由其他的声音来代替——他最终选择将这点恶意的想象留在脑袋里，说到底，调情本就不该存在于他二人之间。</p><p>　　碾过某块腺体时，镜飞彩把自己埋进床铺里颤抖，漂亮的肩胛骨和脊柱清晰分明，好像有只蝴蝶要破茧而出。花家大我喜欢舔咬他的耳朵，镜飞彩总觉得这个庸医是只如名字般的大型猫科动物，连做爱也喜欢用牙齿研磨皮肉。</p><p>　　这对镜飞彩来说是一种慢性自杀般的折磨，他塌着腰，性器和床铺摩擦才能给他一点慰藉，他想要更多更彻底一些的快感，在花家的手指第二次碾过他那块敏感的腺体时镜飞彩终于忍不住从喉咙里漏出半声闷哼，尾音是无法自控的上扬，落在另一个人耳中就变得像甜腻的奶油。</p><p>　　花家于是掰开镜飞彩的臀肉，把自己的肉茎送进去，他捞了一把镜飞彩的腰，以免外科医生彻底瘫软在床铺里。黏膜与异物相互摩擦，镜飞彩终究忍不住，从喉咙深处挤出一声破碎的呜咽。</p><p>　　镜飞彩的样子像是告饶，他难以自拔地颤抖，性器在床单上摩擦，留下一圈水渍。外科医生永远裹在层层布料下的皮肤染上一种漂亮的颜色，像白色奶油顶端的那颗草莓，花家大我张口咬住他的脖颈，试图从人类身上分离出一种草莓的甜味。镜飞彩伸手要推开他，花家干脆把镜飞彩整个调了个转，等到外科医生正面面对自己，花家才发现镜飞彩冷漠的眼睛里朦朦胧胧的全是眼泪，顺着他姣好的轮廓，浸泡过他的痣，流进栗色的头发里消失不见。</p><p>　　花家大我想说点什么，但最终无话可说。他们只有在镜飞彩的学生时代礼尚往来过，还是仇人时花家大我倒是很会讽刺这位镜大医生，眼睛一眯便能拐着弯讲出十种不同语调的“小少爷”，但那时，看见镜飞彩气急败坏，他也不见得就高兴到哪儿去，归根结底只不过是一种自我保护的应激反应，他二人都是。</p><p>　　而现在，他们的关系不上不下的时候，花家大我不知道说什么好，只不过此时此刻镜飞彩属于他，他便低下头吻掉两颗泪水，手底下抓住镜飞彩的柱体，后面再顶弄得凶了些。</p><p>　　镜飞彩仰起头寻找呼吸，他从眼泪中看花家大我，庸医在他眼中变成破碎的彩色幻影，看不真切，但伸出手还能摸到花家大我硬质的头发，往下是眉骨。他以前是挺想朝着这块地方来上一拳的，现在呢？说不清楚。他们是一同被裹挟进浪潮里的同伴，或者叫同流合污，镜飞彩找不出殴打他的正当理由，只能将手指插进花家大我的头发里，用一种他并不常见的声音——是从喉咙里，胸腔里挤出来的，喊“花家”。</p><p>　　他们不知道怎么称呼对方才好，所以总是把称呼这个环节省去，或者就说“你”，生气的时候喊“喂”。只有现在是不同的，因为对方喊了自己“花家”，礼尚往来，他便喊“镜”。顺便抬起镜飞彩的腰狠狠顶到底。镜飞彩因突如其来的顶弄发出一声短促的尖叫，把花家抱得紧了些，花家大我看着那张近在咫尺的漂亮脸蛋：镜飞彩在性事中倒是比平时坦率些，不板着脸的时候很可爱，花家大我知道他没有那个意思，但镜飞彩的脸总让人想亲一口。</p><p>　　他们从来都不是能接吻的关系。花家大我想。</p><p>　　但花家还是低头吻了镜飞彩。</p><p>　　这个吻突如其来，好在镜飞彩没什么抗拒，张开嘴任由花家大我不甚熟练地把舌头伸进去。</p><p>　　高潮来临前镜飞彩仰着头断断续续喊花家的名字，hanaya的最后一个音节卡在喉咙里，花家大我有求必应，喊镜，镜飞彩被操弄得昏昏沉沉，大概是听不真切，他用盛满眼泪的漂亮眼睛努力想把花家大我看清楚，他喊花家就好像是一个无意义的单词，一种慰藉和一种替代品，但是“花家”后面跟着点欲言又止，他想说什么，于是用呜咽的声音低低地喊对方的名字，说花家，花家，我。还剩半个音节卡在半空中，因高潮而变成一声无意义的喟叹。</p><p>　　花家大我好像知道他要说什么，又好像不知道。他射在外面，白色的浊液洒落在镜飞彩的大腿上。花家大我一抬头，看见床头柜上放着一本经济周刊。他买股票全靠缘分，实际上也并不是为了赚钱，就是为了打发时间，加上妮可擅自用他的账号购买了大仓位的幻梦股票，花家大我虽然还开着破旧小诊所，银行卡上却是实打实的暴发户。所以他从不看经济周刊，只偶尔上网逛逛股市论坛。</p><p>　　那本杂志是镜飞彩买的。</p><p>　　花家大我好像知道镜飞彩为什么要买一本炒股杂志，但他不知道怎么说，最后，想了半天，花家大我说：“我股票赚挺多的。”</p><p>　　镜飞彩正试图从床上爬起来去洗一个澡，听见花家大我没头没尾的话，头也不回，只说了一个字：“哦。”</p><p>　　等到镜飞彩从浴室里出来，发现花家大我正在翻他那本经济周刊。床单已经换过了，这样也好，镜飞彩不想第二次看见那张被自己弄脏的床单。他掀开被子睡下，背对花家大我。</p><p>　　床上突然轻了，另一个人爬下床去洗澡，镜飞彩累得很，明天还有一台手术。他闭上眼睛，马上要进入梦乡时，另一个人爬上了床，他们背对背，一言不发，各自入睡。</p><p> </p><p>　　第二天做完手术，镜飞彩如愿以偿地吃到了栗子蒙布朗。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>